Those who are hurt, those who are lost
by khuahaul
Summary: random highschool drabble, oneshot. slightly sasuXnaru. complete


1

**AN: I've got a surprise for everyone. I managed to dig up this old fanfic I didn't even know I had, so I'll post this. But as I said in my profile, it's probably best that you don't expect anything from me over the summer. I'm having like major writer's block. I guess school was good for one thing: keeping me bored enough so that I began to day dream and write fanfics. Lol. Umm...so anyways, go ahead and read!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Those who are hurt, those who are lost**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto turned his gaze from the window, and stared at the clock hanging over the classroom blackboard. The black hands pointed at 3:15, school had already been out for half an hour now. The blonde sighed and shifted in his seat, a pencil in hand and a spare piece of paper in front of him. He looked down at the lined sheet, adding another doodle of a frog beside a character of a pissed off Iruka.

Once again his thoughts drifted off else where as he waited out his detention. _'Iruka-sensei should be back by now…..' _he thought. As if on cue Iruka opened the door and strode in, placing his briefcase on his mahogany desk. "Alright Naruto, "said the brunette. "You're free to go." Naruto jumped from his seat and gave a shout of joy, before tearing out of the classroom. Iruka shook his head with a sigh and started to gather his things. "When will that boy ever learn?"

Naruto skipped down the hallway, enjoying the silence. He grinned and spun on the linoleum floor, before continuing on. Sure detention sucked…..but when the school was empty like this than everything was cool. It was like the blonde was the only one on the face of the planet and he could make the world what he wanted. Yeah, without the rest of the stuck-up teenage population he felt like one in a million.

A sound up ahead made Naruto fall into a silent step, tip-toeing toward the source of the sound. Two voices were in conversation, and peaking around the corner Naruto saw that it was his principle Tsunade and the ice bastard himself; Sasuke. Naruto pushed against the wall, trying his best not to move so he might listen in. Tsunade baa-chan was going over things that needed to be prepared for the dance this Friday. Supposedly the equipment hadn't yet showed up.

Naruto kept his eyes focused on Sasuke, admiring his rival's face as the bastard spoke. The blonde pulled behind the corner when he saw the Uchiha turn his head ever so slightly in his direction, trying to calm his thundering heart. Seeing that prick always made his knees weak and his heart rate double. And of course Naruto knew what it meant; it meant he loved the bastard but you see, that was the kind of stuff that leads to your utter demise in highschool.

Instead Naruto fought down the blush that emerged and tried to focus on he other two's conversation. "Sasuke, is it not your birthday this Friday?" Naruto felt himself freeze up._ 'I-it's his birthday….?'_ "Yes." The Uchiha answered. Tsunade sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Are you sure you still want to act as supervisor for the dance? I mean, it's your birthday, you don't have to complete school duties if-" "No. I will still supervise the dance." Naruto took a peak at the raven, his brow furrowed.

Sasuke, being the school's representative, always had to follow his strict duties and make sure everything was in perfect shape. And the asshole was doing it again; sacrificing his own time to make sure the school ran smoothly and had no trouble with its rambunctious teenagers. _'Damn! Even if that jerk is the same age as me, he still always acts like he's an old man. When is that bastard ever going to allow himself to have some fun once in awhile? It's his birthday for Christ's sake!'_

The blonde turned away from the two, walking down the opposite end of the hallway and exiting out one of the side doors. Naruto circled the school, unchained his bike from the rack and headed down the street. "If Sasuke doesn't want to celebrate his birthday, "the teen whispered as he cycled down the road. "Then I guess I'll have to celebrate it for him." And Naruto got a wicked idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kiba strung his bag over his shoulder, pulling his hood down as he stepped into the school. Above him the bell rang, signaling that class had begun but he didn't care. He had math first period, and he hated the subject. There was no need for him to rush. So he'd get a detention, so what? Naruto got detentions everyday, that didn't make the blonde change his habits. Kiba ignored the p.a as it called for students to stand and not move, keeping in constant stride as he walked down the hall. He rounded past the cafeteria and was just starting down the tech hall when something pummeled into him.

To be more precise, someone bowled into him. Kiba let out a groan and sat up, staring into the equally pained face of Naruto. Kiba rubbed the back of his head, turning to the blonde. "What the hell?! Naruto what the fuck's got you this morning?" The blonde looked up at him and grabbed the tape deck that he had been carrying. Kiba stared at it, then gazed up at Naruto, mouth opened in surprise. "Naruto….that wouldn't be the tape deck for the dance would it?" The blonde didn't answer but instead quickly looked beyond him, his tan skin turning suddenly white. Naruto scrambled to his feet, pushing away from Kiba. "What the...?" Kiba looked behind him seeing a really pissed Sasuke running straight toward him. "Oh fuck!" Kiba grabbed his bag and took off after Naruto, quickly gaining on his best friend's heels. "Holy fuck, Naruto. Don't tell me that you're stealing the dance's tape deck." Kiba looked at his friend as they turned down the art hallway, noticing the fox grin plastered on the other teen's face. _'Oh, shit. This can't be good,' _kiba thought. "Nah," the blonde replied. "I'm stealing the dance's tape deck, speakers, and mixer!"

Kiba felt his jaw drop in shock. "WHAT!? Are you fucking crazy!?!" Naruto just chuckled lightly, as both boys burst forth out the school's back entrance, tape deck still safely nestled in his arms. "Here, take care of my stuff won't ya?" Naruto didn't wait for a answer just threw his bag at the dog-lover as he skidded toward his bike. Kiba caught the yellow and black book bag haphazardly, trying to regain his footing. When he finally managed to keep his balance, he was able to see Naruto pedaling madly out of the school parking lot. "Thanks a lot Fluffy!!" Kiba growled at the foolish nickname, opening his mouth to cuss the fox-boy off when he remembered that the Uchiha was still after them. Kiba turned around in time to see the raven come out the double doors, his angry gaze resting on the brunette. "Ah fuck!!" Kiba bolted, turning down the side of the school, wondering if he'd even make it through the morning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto wiped the sweat off of his brow, as he parked his bike in front of a run-down building -abandoned- and chained his bike to the old, rusted fence. He looked both ways, making sure there was noone around, before dipping beneath the heavy chain keeping the gates shut; heading inside the property. The tape deck hung in his arms as he crossed the empty courtyard, a grin plastered to his face. He stepped into the crumbling building, stepping across pieces of debris until he came to the open-roof room. It was the only part of the old mansion that wasn't a hazard, well unless you were stupid enough to take a sledge hammer to the walls that is. Naruto descended a flight of carpeted stairs, crossing the room to the stage erected at the back. He figured this had once been a ballroom, it sure was big enough, thought kiba didn't really agree with him. Yeah, that's right. This was their own little clubhouse, seeing as noone came to this place. Actually Naruto doubted anyone even knew this place existed. As it was, this house was hidden up in the hills on the outside of town, the property covered in large pines and low sweeping willows. Basically the house couldn't even be seen through its green net.

Naruto and Kiba had found this place when they were young kids, troublesome to the community even at that age. Kiba had been the same as he was now, always cussing, though the dog-lover didn't have his two red stripe tattoos under his eyes yet. Naruto shook his head, pulling himself out of the memory of two young boys scaling up the wrecked buildings sides in happy abandonment. He hopped up the side and placed the tape deck on the dj's mix table, and plugged into the jack. He wiped his hands, and grinned at an accomplished mission. All necessary items for a party were there, equipment set up and food placed into the fridge positioned at the opposite corner. Just to be sure, naruto went around checking the plugs and extension cords, then as a double check he turned on the speakers and popped a cd onto the mixer. He smiled when _Three Days Grace _started pouring from the speakers, two at the back and two smaller ones placed on the stage on either side of the table.

_**This world will never be **_

_**What I expected**_

_**And if I don't belong**_

_**Who would have guessed it?**_

Naruto jumped off the stage, skipping along in time with the music. _'Might as well get cleaning. I want this to be absolutely perfect for Sasuke-bastard tonight.' _With that thought he was quick to grab a set of streamers out of the dollar store bag on the floor, unwrapping the coil of blue parchment paper. "Let's get this thing going!!", he shouted out to noone.

_**I will not leave alone**_

_**Everything that I own**_

_**To make you feel like**_

_**It's not too late, it's never too late...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flyers. They were everywhere. Pink, blue, green and yellow. All the colors that stuck out most. That was bad enough, seeing as they weren't even authorised, but it was even worst what they had printed on them. Sasuke gritted his teeth as another set of his fangirls stood before him, eyelashes fluttering as they wished him an oh-so-happy birthday. _'I wish they would just leave...', _the Uchiha thought. And sure enough they did, but he could see another group were making their way towards him and he didn't want to deal with this again. "I'm sorry ladies I have duties to get to. Maybe another time." He brushed the girls off, not caring how heart-broken they appeared. Only one thought was on his mind at the time: How he was going to kill Naruto once he got his hands on that idiot blonde. _'Mark my words Naruto, you'll be six feet under ground before the night is over. Broadcasting my birthday all over the school was bad enough, but to have stolen all the school's equipment for the dance tonight and then to hold your own party inviting everyone...and to say it's in my honor no less, well. I don't even need to say how much trouble you'll be in.' _

Tsunade approached the fuming raven, already aware of what had him so pissed off. "Uchiha..." Sasuke turned his head and glared at his superior, before turning around fully to stand before her. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" " Now I know you're going to hate this...but seeing as Naruto has kindly...relocated...the dance for tonight, you are to go and supervise the festivities as you would have done here." If Sasuke wasn't such a proper male, his jaw would have dropped and he would have cussed the old bimbo out. But seeing as how he wasn't like that, he refrained from doing so and settled for glaring instead. Tsunade glared back, not pleased at the with the teen's attitude. "Listen you," she growled. "As you're school's representative you're supposed to do what is right for the whole student body, so that means you are going to that party and you are going to keep it from breaking every rule that goes beyond school morale. Understood?" Sasuke clenched his fists, but nodded his head anyways. Tsunade broke into a tense smile. "Good. You can take get Kiba to take you there after his detention."

After school, once detention had finished, Sasuke found himself striding down the math hallway. He turned into room 34, and at the desk sat the dog-friendly brunette staring dreamily out of the window. The teacher waved a hello to Sasuke as he exited the room, leaving the two teens alone together. It took Kiba probably a couple minutes before he realized the math teacher had left, and turned toward the door nearly falling out of his seat. He cursed under his breath, cowering under the raven's hard gaze. "H-hey Sasuke, my m-man. Wh-what's up?" The black-haired teen just continued to glare at the tattooed boy, before turning away. "Hurry up, mutt. You are to direct me to Naruto's party tonight." Kiba was stunned. Was what he was hearing actually true? Did the Sasuke Uchiha want to go to a party? "I do not want to go to this party, dog-breath. But I am tied to my duties and so I need you to direct me to whatever god forsaken place Naruto is holding this dance." Kiba nodded his head nervously, though he knew the raven wasn't even watching, and got to his feet. "Just one question: who's driving?" Sasuke cast Kiba a small glance before turning his attention back forward. "Don't be stupid. I always drive." Was all the stoic male said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was actually a great turn-out. All most every person in the whole school was here, swaying and bopping to the music that the Dj wasa scratching. Naruto pulled out another box of cokes, placing them on the food table, before walking over to Chouji. His friend was busy chowing down a large party size bowl of Pringles chips, not caring that some of the people around were disgusted with the way he was just eating away at the potato slices. "Hey, how you liking the party?," the blonde asked sitting down beside the chubby teenager. "Not bad," the other answered between mouthfuls. "Good food." Naruto laughed and slapped Chouji on the back. "Glad you like it, glad you like it." Looking around, Naruto got to his feet and waved good-bye to the feasting male before moving into the dancing crowd. He weaved his way in and out of different bodies moving his way over to Sasuke, who he had just spotted entering the joint with Kiba in tow. Naruto greeted Kiba with a wave, getting smacked upside the head for which he replied with a 'bad dog fluffy'. His best friend only growled as the blonde laughed, the brunette already seething about how terribly his day had been after being chased down by a mad uchiha. Naruto shrugged his friends complaints off, before telling him to go to the stage, saying the DJ needed his help picking the next song.

As soon as we was gone, naruto turned to pester Sasuke who had been surrounded by a large gathering of his fans, but upon turning around he found nobody. His cerulean eyes scanned the crowd but he spotted no sign of the raven. "You bastard...can't even be bothered to enjoy his own party." Naruto sighed before slinking out of the ballroom, _Fort Minor_ beating at his back. He walked around for a bit, taking a detour up a flight of stairs at the back of the house, in the kitchen. Shadows moved and the trees shuffled about as he came out on the second floor, nearly drowning out the sounds of the party below. He stepped around bits of fallen concrete, side-stepping where he knew the weakest point of the structure would be. About a minute later, he was able to come out to a balcony terrace, ivy growing over the railing, tree limbs twisted around the bars. "Man, tonight's so pretty," he whispered to himself. And indeed it was a beautiful night. The moon stood out like a silver coin against the black canvas, stars twinkling brightly through the dark sky. "It's not as great as you make it sound." Naruto jumped and spun around, coming face to face with Sasuke.

The raven stood at the terrace's doorway, his obsidian eyes locked onto Naruto's sky blue ones. "Tell me Naruto. Why would you go to such lengths to irritate me? This dance thing is certainly a new low compared to your regular standards." Naruto blushed indignantly at the dark teen's comment, his fists clenched at his sides. "I just wanted you to actually celebrate on your birthday that's all. Your always working so hard and you deserve to have a break. Is that so wrong?" Naruto watched as Sasuke strode forward, the pale boy leaning forward as he towered over the blonde. "Yes, that is very wrong." Naruto just stared into the other boy's beautiful black eyes, trying to fight down his blush. Sasuke was so close to him...he wasn't sure he could keep from staring into those dark orbs. Finally sasuke moved back, smirking down at the smaller male. "My, my Naruto. You're blushing." Naruto knew he was, but it didn't help that the Uchiha bastard knew that. "N-no I'm not," the fox-boy squeaked.

Sasuke leaned back in, and whispered into the blonde's ear. "Oh my...do you have a crush on me Naru-chan?" Naruto couldn't stand the mocking tone in Sasuke's voice, or the way the raven teased him by lightly blowing on his ear and his neck. This wasn't how things were supposed to go, not at all. Not that he really had a plan but he didn't want his fucking crush to be mocking him. Naruto glared at Sasuke as the stoic teen pulled away, smirking down on him. "You're such a hopeless fool, especially when you blush like that dobe. You just seem so hopeful." Naruto felt tears warm his eyes and the last thing he wanted to do was cry in front of this bastard. He sprang forward, plowing the raven into the ground before running off the terrace, eyes clenched shut. Already he could feel tears slipping down his cheeks and all he could think of was how this was a fucking stupid idea. One big, fucking, idiotic idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke clenched his teeth against the pain as Naruto elbowed him in the stomach, knocking him into the ground before tearing off the balcony. Wearily Sasuke got to his feet, and walked after the blonde. _'The little fuck,' _he thought._ 'I'm going to kill him once I get a hold of him.'_ Sasuke made his way down the kitchen stairs, following after the sound of Naruto's receding steps. Once he reached the bottom, the raven felt that he was more able to take off at a run and began to jog out through the open kitchen door and into the surrounding forest outside. He could see Naruto curled up under a tree not too far away; apparently the blonde didn't know that the dark boy was on his heels. Hoping to surprise the blonde, sasuke quietly strode forward, sneaking up behind the blonde. He reached out to tap the smaller teen's shoulder but stopped once he heard a sob rise from the fox boy's crumbled form. _'Eh? He-he's crying?!' _Sasuke made to pull back when the blonde spun around, staring up at him with watery eyes. "Wh-what do you wa-want bastard," the other boy sniffed. Sasuke swallowed and found he couldn't say anything. Looking at those crushed sapphire eyes caused his breath to escape him. "N-naruto...?Yo-you're crying?" Now he sounded like the idiot. The blonde wiped his eyes and moved to get up but sasuke grabbed him. "Naruto, why the hell would you be crying for, huh? I didn't ask for you to try and throw me a birthday party. I didn't even want one."

"I don't care about that anymore." Sasuke was puzzled. Wasn't that why Naruto was crying? "Then what are you so upset about?" He hated being worried about the blonde, but he couldn't just leave the boy alone, something inside him kept telling him. Naruto ignored his question and looked away, staring stubbornly at the ground. "Well? Naruto would you just fucking tell me?!" The blonde whipped cold blue eyes up at him, before opening his mouth. "I hate you!! I fucking hate you!! You have no consideration for anyone's feelings except your own! You care only for yourself and I hate it. Bastard, did you even bother to think how I might actually feel about you before you did such a fucking stupid thing!!" Naruto pulled away from a stunned sasuke, spinning around to run away from the raven. But again Sasuke stopped him from taking off.

"Bastard what are y-!!" Naruto was cut off as soft lips captured his own, pushing down hungrily. Naruto gasped in shock, giving Sasuke the chance to slip his tongue inside and taste the blonde. He was cupped toward the taller teen's body, a hand placed on the back of his head to keep it tilted up. He felt tears spring to his eyes again, as he got caught up in the confusion and happiness of it all. This was sasuke, kissing him, holding him. This was...Sasuke. The bastard that had just teased him for the hell of it, and now was kissing him. The happiness melted away, and naruto felt cold all over. Sasuke had no clue what he was doing, and that hurt him deeper than the bastard's mocking. Naruto pushed away and stared, blushing and shocked, at the raven. Sasuke seemed shocked as well. "N-naruto..." "Sasuke." The blonde's tone silenced him, it was just so cold and...hurt? He wanted to move forward, something was telling him to hold the blonde, but he was stopped by what the dobe said next. "Don't. Just...just stay away from me." Naruto turned away then, walking into the night, leaving the Uchiha to stand where he was. And just as the blonde had told him, sasuke didn't follow. Instead he turned and re-entered the building.

His mind swam and he was more than just confused, but even an Uchiha knew his place. He performed his duties as required, fought off Sakura and all his other fan girls, and avoided Kiba as much as possible since the hound boy wanted to know where his friend had wandered off too._ 'Why'd I kiss him? Wh-why does my stomach feel so empty?'_ Strange thoughts plagued the male's mind, even eating didn't help, and finally he gave up. "Naruto...come back," Sasuke whispered to himself as he drove home later that night. He didn't know why he said it, but right now he needed the blonde nearby, just to ask him what was going on, why did he feel so sickly? But he was only met with an empty house, a dark bed room. Across town, Naruto was settling into bed, gazing up at the moon at the same time Sasuke was gazing up at the moon. Together their troubled thoughts began to cease, both giving into sleep.

But Naruto couldn't sleep, not yet. He knew that things would be different from now on. _'I guess something's just aren't supposed to be...' _Sadly, he closed his eyes. With Sasuke, in his veil of dreams, he too was disappointed with himself because of his troubling thoughts. _'I guess there are something's that I'm never meant to understand...'_

_**End(?)**_

**Khuahaul: this was just some weird thing I wrote...I don't remember when and I don't remember why. I have no plans of adding any chapters to this. This is, as they say, a one-shot. Read and review!**


End file.
